This invention relates to the installation of switches, specifically to installing a switch level, leaving both hands free to adjust and fasten. When installing a switch it is necessary to look at the body of it to see if it is close to level, so it should be just as easy to look at the bubble of a level while adjusting the switch. Since the levelness of any installed object is often the only indication of a job well done, it becomes desireable to do so.